Sakura and the Elemental Guardians
by Littlelonewolf
Summary: Halloween... A surreal filled with mystery and magic! On this night, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling, discover their destiny-to protect the universe! Read as Friendships are put into tests, darkness over power light, and LOVE over power all!


Disclaimer: The Story, the plot, the characters, aren't mine. This fic is taken from a comic series of W.I.T.C.H. I only changed little details so that it would be more exciting… Ok well… A lot. Just read and tell me if you like it! And the characters are from CCS… Why are you looking at me like that? Really, I didn't steal it… Just… just leave me alone!

Author's note: Whew! It's hard to make a fic from a comic series! Really! It's HARD! You have to make the characters fit the original characters. And the plot is sooo twisted! Hmm… I wonder? I haven't gotten the whole series yet. So, It's going to be a lil complicated… So bear with me! All right? Anyways, hope you like it!!!

**The Elemental Guardians**

Chapter 1: Prologue

In a distant and deep vast of nothingness, lies the world of Kandrakar, an elsewhere with neither time nor space. A vast of mist in the center of which rises up the hidden temple of congregation. Allow its splendour dazzle your eyes, come inside if you will, but do so in silence… The Oracle is about to speak

"There is no time, brothers and sisters! The **stitching** is once again in danger." Said a man of beyond knowledge who knows everything within time and space, for he is the Oracle. "It is time for the **guardians **to return and defend the origin of all things!" continued the oracle. One of the **Kandrakar** people, beings unlike the people on Earth, spoke up. "Who will be the **Chosen ones** this time, sir?"

"Five young teenagers, Althor." The **Kandrakar** people looked at one another with a confused look.

"Human beings?" asked a cat looking being. The Oracle smiled knowingly and replied. "**Magical** beings, Luba. Nature will be their friend, the Earth their mother, and the elements their allies!" Then he raised one hand, "**Air**," and another, "**Water**, **Earth**, **Fire**, and then her, my little **cherry blossom**" he said as he held up a genuine glass medallion.

Inside it was a girl with auburn hair and bright emerald eyes. She looked panic-stricken when the glass she was in was cracking up, until it broke down to pieces. Shielding her eyes, she found herself in a cold dark place as cold raindrops fell. She was alone, in the cold dark world.

****

"Sakura!!!!" The young girl's eyes snapped open. "Wake up, Sakura! Did you have a bad dream, Honey?" Her mom asked. "Don't worry, mom. It's normal for a Kaijuu like her to have bad dreams like that. Which is where they go terrorizing the town" a boy who looked no older than 16 said, while smirking. He held the title of the young girl's brother.

The young girl, whose name was Sakura, sent her brother a cold glare, and looked at her mom. "How scary! There were these weird looking people, and this man who said stuff about a stitching and the guardians." She paused, looking outside the window.

"Looks like it's raining. Dogs and Cats just about everywhere!" her mom muttered. Sakura studied the small district town they just entered. "And this would be Tomoeda?" she asked. "Well, seen like this, I'll admit it doesn't make a great impression. But I'm sure that tomorrow it'll look a lot better." Replied Nadeshiko. They came to a stop in front of a huge mansion, their new home.

On the other hand, two hooded creatures, one slim, one huge, were watching the Kinomoto family unload their stuff, or rather, Sakura.

"She detest the town, but she'll come to like it." One of the hooded creature said.

"Yes… I'm certain that this girl and I shall get along well, old friend!" replied the other.

"It will be a pleasure to destroy her!"

****The next day

The sun is shining on a new day in Tomoeda. The clouds have disappeared for everyone, except for one girl.

A girl can be seen running breathlessly towards the school, running late.

"Hoe! If I'm super late, it's all thanks to that alarm! I can already hear what my teacher will say…" she imagined a grey-haired fat teacher telling her, "We're off to a bad start, Miss Kinomoto!"

Sakura glanced around the giant hallway inside the school. _And now where do I go? _she thought. "So what does a girl have to do to get to class 3A?!" she said to nobody in particular. "Hope to get promoted out of 2A, maybe" came an unexpected answer.

Sakura whirled around and only to find herself face to face with a beautiful girl with amethyst eyes and Lavender hair. She has creamy white skin that sets off a clear complexion. "It's not so difficult, you know. Are you new? My name's Tomoyo!" the beautiful girl said. Sakura sweat dropped but smiled. "Is that obvious? I'm Sakura!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a loud yell interrupted the girls. "Can you explain what you're still doing out here in the hall, young ladies?" Sakura and Tomoyo jumped up in surprise. They glanced to the source of the voice. It was a grey haired fat woman. _Yep, she's a strict old woman indeed! Is she a teacher?_

As if reading her mind, Tomoyo said, "She's the principal! Mrs. Valdom!" Sakura looked surprise for a sec. _Did she? How did? _She decided to dismiss the thought. _Maybe it was just a coincidence_

"Lessons have already begun, miss Daidouji! Straight to class!" Mrs. Valdom said, pointing towards the stairs as Tomoyo ran off towards the direction, winking. Sakura smiled.

"As for you…" she said turning to Sakura who stopped smiling. "M-M-My name is Sakura Kinomoto, ma'am, and I think I'm a bit lost!" she said nervously while smiling sheepishly. The old woman frowned and crossed her arms. "We're off to a bad start, Miss Kinomoto!" Sakura sighed. Suddenly, the floor became interesting…

"Better late than never, Miss Daidouji! Students are always welcome here… especially on days when there's a Pop Quiz!" The teacher said as the young teen walked in . "Pop quiz? Yesterday you said there would be a review!" exclaimed a girl with raven black hair.

"I lied! You should know by now, Meiling, that we teachers are mean by nature!" the professor said, grinning. Meiling scoffed. "I thought that was only Math teachers!" she said. "This is just plain cruel! It's completely different!" Meiling muttered as she slumped forward on her desk, frowning. A guy with blue hair behind her, smiled.

"Why so upset? Doesn't your spell work anymore?" Meiling turned to look at him while Tomoyo watched with interest. "What are you talking about?" Meiling asked, completely bewildered. "Oh come on! I mean rigging the quizzes!" Eriol said, his azure eyes glinting with mischief. "Did you say, rigging the quizzes?" Tomoyo asked.

Meiling shot her hand over Eriol's mouth before he could reveal anything to the bewildered girl. "He didn't say anything! He just likes the sound of her own voice!" Meiling said, laughing nervously. "Rmmph!!!" **Gnak! **"Ow!" Meiling exclaimed as Eriol bit her hand. "What's going on in there?" the teacher asked.

Meiling raised her hand (the one Eriol bit) and said, "Professor Collins! Eriol bit me!" Eriol pretended that nothing happened while the professor's eyes lit up. "That's a raised hand Meiling, Congratulations! I needed a volunteer and it looks like I've found one!" Meiling felt her body turn wobbly as she lowered her hand. "B-But! That's not fair!" she argued.

This didn't turn out the way she planned it to be. Getting called on is certainly a bad thing for her because she didn't study at all. She heard Eriol whisper "Watch and learn Tomoyo! When Meiling's quizzed, first she gets angry, then she gets desperate… and if there's only one thing she studied,

that's exactly what the Prof is going to ask her about! I don't know how she does it! All I know for sure…" Eriol paused. He looked at Meiling who was silently and nervously praying that the Prof would hopefully ask her about Charles The Great. "Is that it works everytime!"

"Hmm… Let's see here… Meiling Li. Why don't you tell us about Charles The Great?" The teacher asked. Meiling could have jumped for joy when she heard what he asked, while Eriol winked at Tomoyo, who blushed. "See what I told you? Works every time!" he said. Tomoyo looked at Meiling with interest and surprise.

"Ha! I can't believe it! you did it again!" Eriol said as they exited the classroom. "Hey! It's a secret! You can't go around telling the whole school!" Meiling said when a boy cut her off. His unruly hair is a chestnut color, and he has a pair of blazing amber eyes that seemed to pierce right through you. "What can't she tell us?" he asked.

Eriol grinned and said, "Li! The remote quizzes! She did it again!" Syaoran smirked. "Remote control quizzes… If only my dear cousin knew what I can do…" Tomoyo bid goodbye to them and hurried off. "Who was that?" Syaoran asked turning to Eriol. "Her name's Tomoyo, one of the new arrivals. The other one

is in the other class with you and Yohio, right?" "Yeah I think her name is Sakura. Ask Yohio! She always has the news!" Syaoran replied, pointing to a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. That was Meiling's childhood friend, yohio. They knew each other when they were 8 years old, and now, they're 13.

"Hey guys..." Yohio said, looking down at the floor. Meiling grinned. "Don't say a word, Yohio! I've already seen this face before!" she said, patting Yohio's back.

"Me too. It was in a documentary about Easter island!" Syaoran said, he was a year older than both of them, same goes for Eriol. Meiling shook her head. "Oh no, Syaoran. I recognize a flunked look when I see one! And I'd say that we have here is a big, fat hairy F!" she said, pointing towards her.

Yohio's face flushed with embarrassment. "Alright already! I got a bad grade on Math! Satisfied?" she said while looking away. She wouldn't want them to see her flushed face.

"Of course I am! Because you know what that means right?" Meiling replied. It was Eriol's turn to be happy. "Puuuunnishment!!!!!!!" Yohio sighed in defeat. "Awww come on! You could look the other way just for once!" "The Law's the Law Yohio! You know the rules of the group!" Syaoran said. "And for a really terrible grade we need something really nasty!!!" Meiling said.

"Hmm… It's Strange, Though! I thought that Matt-ematics was your fave subject!" Syaoran said, winking at Eriol. "Leave Matt out of this!" Yohio said. "Of course! Matt! He's your punishment! You'll have to beg the biggest hunk in the school to study with you!"

Eriol exclaimed. "You're a Genius! Eriol!" Meiling said, smiling. "That's silly!" Yohio said, frowning. "But you have to do it! It's a compromise! Either begging or pleading!" Eriol said. Yohio sighed. "Fine…" "Good luck then, Yohio" Meiling said, patting Yohio's back.

'Did you guys do this?" a girl yelled. Syaoran looked up. "hehehe looks like somebody is gonna be walking home today!" a smug voice said. _It wasn't the voice earlier, that's for sure._ Syaoran thought. 'What's going on?' he thought as ran to investigate what was happening.

Sakura gaped at the big mess. It so happens that one of the bikes is hers. Tomoyo was there, beside her. "You think it's funny, do you?" Sakura asked, glaring at the leader. "Maybe, you're new here, aren't you? You're cute!" the leader said. He has black hair and blue eyes. He was good looking, but his foul attitude made him ugly.

He smirked at the girl before him and started advancing towards her. "Wh-what are you doing?" Sakura asked as she backed away. Tomoyo looked horrified.

"Leave her alone!" she cried. With one snap of his finger, the rest of the gang held Tomoyo. Only one guy remained. He looked hesitant. "Hey Tsukasa! What do we do with her?" A fat guy asked. The leader's only focus was Sakura. "Just hold her and make sure she doesn't escape." Then he turned to meet Sakura's emerald eyes.

He grabbed her chin and said, "Nice eyes, pretty face!" he said. Sakura got mad at him for touching her so she slapped him. The gang looked shock and scared. "Uh-oh!!! She shouldn't have done that!" they said. _I think I saw a fire in his eyes! _One of them thought. Tsukasa growled. He yanked the girl by her wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"Let me go you creep!" Sakura yelled struggling to loosen his iron grip on her wrist. She was in pain. The leader only smirked. "Not until I teach you a lesson for slapping me! Nobody has done that! Nobody!" he sneered. Sakura smirked. "Well… that's a first!" she said.

_She's stubborn! Just what a like in a girl!_ The leader didn't responded only to lift her chin again. "This'll teach you a lesson not to mess with me!" He said as his lips went closer. Sakura winced at the upcoming event. _No!!! Not my first kiss!_ She thought. She could smell the cigarette smell coming from his breath. _Ugh!!! And his breath stinks!_ She thought.

Tears were starting to come out of her eyes. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her first kiss to someone so foul not to mention, stinky like him. "Let go of her Tsukasa!" a firm voice said. It was Syaoran. Tsukasa stopped when they were only inches apart.

"Stay out of my business Li!" he said. Sakura opened her eyes only to find the quiet boy in her class to her rescue. Tsukasa let go of Sakura and began attacking Syaoran. Syaoran dodged his attacks with no sweat. "You think you're all that, but you're not!"

Tsukasa said. Sayoran only smirked. The others were watching them fight with sudden interest. While Sakura, well, she was blushing. _A handsome prince came to rescue me…_she thought. It looks like Syaoran decided to end the fight because he finally got bored and knocked Tsukasa unconscious.

He turned to the gang with a glare. "Uh… we better scram or he might get us too!" they said as they dragged their leader to run.

"You just met Tsukasa, and his pals. Are you alright, Kinomoto?" he asked. Sakura smiled and nodded. "Yes, uh…" "Li, just call me Li." He said. Sakura nodded. "Right. Thanks for saving me back there." She said, smiling. Tomoyo smiled at the scene before her. _I don't think they remember that I'm still here _she thought.

"Don't worry! Not everyone is like that! You'll see at tonight's party. Here, let me help you with that" he said as he gently released her bike from the mess. "Oh no! The Party! I forgot all about it!" Sakura and Tomoyo exclaimed. Syaoran approached Tomoyo. "You must be Tomoyo, I'm Li." He said as he shook hands with her. Tomoyo smiled.

"Nice to meet you!" Sakura lowered her gaze. _Why am I jealous?_ She thought. She mentally slapped herslef for thinking of that. "We're all meeting at the gym at eight O'clock. You'll see! It'll be a party you won't forget!" he said as he walked off.

He stopped and turned around. "Oh and don't forget to to wear a dress! Scary or wonderful or whatever, just make sure that it's special!" "I'll see what I can do" Tomoyo said, with stars on her eyes.

"Alright! See you later then!" he said. "I don't know, Li... I haven't been to a party in ages." Sakura said. Syaoran smiled. "Then this will be your chance to get back into the Habit! Bye!" he said as he walked away. Sakura felt her face turn red.

_That smile..._ she thought. Tomoyo seemed to notice this. "Crushing on somebody, Sakura?" she asked, grinning. Sakura blushed and shook her head, looking away. "No! Why would you think that?" she said. But Tomoyo knew better. "Sakura, you do realize that tonight's the party right? By then, you'll need a dress." She said.

"And you want Syaoran to notice you, am I right?" Sakura seemed panic-stricken. Tomoyo was right, she do need a dress! "Just relax, Sakura, by eight o'clock, I'll have a dress ready for us!" she said. "Hoe, you're going to buy our dress?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled. "Who said?" by now Sakura's eyes widened. "You mean? You're going to make them?" she asked.

Tomoyo nodded. "I like sketching my own dresses and making them after! It's what I do for a hobby. So, are you up to it?" Tomoyo explained. "Of course!Besides, I don't think I have any good dresses to wear in my wardrobe. It's full of zip-up jackets and jeans!" she said. "Ok then. It'll be ready by eight!" Tomoyo excitedly said as both of them biked their way home.

Meanwhile, back with tsukasa and his pals..

"**GRUNT! **the show is over..." The fat one on the group said while frowning. "The show hasn't even started, Guys!" Tsukasa said. He woke up earlier when being dragged out of the streets. He stood up and beckoned his pals to come with him. He led them into an empty locker room and opened his. He took out a rocket looking thing and smirked.

"Whaddya say to these? I took 'em from my old man's boat." Fatso stared at it with a confused look. "It's a Bengal Lights! A rocket flare! Whaddya wanna do with them?"

Tsukasa smiled evilly. "At tonight's party. The school's taking care of the music, and the eats," he continued, "... But I'll take care of the Fireworks myself!"

****

**So... what do you think? I'll be updating the others soon! I'm  
halfway done with Ms. Dorkie Glasses and Mister Snob   
chapter 7, so be patient, okay? Anyway, don't forget to review!  
If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions concerning the story, don't hesitate to ask! M'kay? **


End file.
